Protector of Silver Eyes and the Destroyer of Destroyers
by Mrotrax
Summary: The Grimm are not the only beasts on Remnant. There is a mighty Protector that lives on the island that never stops creating, and a wrathful Destroyer that punishes the arrogant and vile. For untold ages they have never met, but soon, they will. And teams RWBY, JNPR, CFVY, Oscar Pine and Whitley Schnee will be right in the middle of it all.


Protector of Silver Eyes, Destroyer of Destroyers

 **Prologue: The King of Destroyers awakens**

What's your favourite fairy tale?

Remnant, a world much like our own yet very different, is full of them: The man with two souls, the spring maidens.

But above all else, there is the story of its creation:

There were once two brothers. During the day the older sibling created life, while during the night the younger sibling tried to destroy everything his brother did. The younger brother's action proved ineffective at first, though in time, he created the creatures of Grimm.

The two brothers eventually decided to make peace with one another, by creating together the human race, beings that could choose to do either good or evil. The human race was bestowed with knowledge, choice, creation and destruction. These were not gifted merely metaphorically, but physically as well in the form of four relics.

That is usually were the story comes to an end….But there is a second part that has been forgotten and erased by time, as is often the case:

Grimm and Man were not the only things the brothers made together.

In order to ensure Remnant stood for many eons, each brother decided to create a single creature that stood out from the others: Creatures of incredible power and unrivalled size, who shook Remnant in their strides and whose roars caused tsunamis to rise and cleared hurricanes.

The older brother created the Protector. Unrivalled in strength, fierce protective instinct and keen intellect, it grew into a fair minded being which grew to like the company of man, but never strayed too far from the forests and islands it called home. Some humans came to see it like a God due its nature, while others saw a gentle soul in a monster's form.

The younger created the King of the Destroyers. Once it was agitated, there was nothing that could stop it, and its breath was so intense it could melt islands. In spite of its name, this being would often defend humans from other threats akin to its nature yet very different. Its greatest ability however; was in its inability to die: the few times where men fought in and seemingly bested it, the Destroyer would regenerate within a few years, different and yet the same.

The brothers then departed Remnant and moved on to another universe, proud of their work and confident in how things would unfold.

There was only one small, yet rather important problem they had left unattended:

The two beings they had created to ensure the planet lasted forever….hated each other. Actually, hate was far too weak a word to describe how they felt.

The Protector saw the Destroyer as a mindless savage that lived for causing pain. The Destroyer saw an obstacle to its goals.

At the slightest sight of each other, they would race and battle for weeks on end with nothing safe from them. This ended up becoming the fate of one of the older brother's favourite kingdom, before a man who was beyond man, with the aid of a clan of Silver Eyed warriors, managed to seal them away and drop them off in the furthest corners of the planet, where they could live their lives in peace, away from the wars of man and Faunus.

For almost centuries, they have been forgotten.

Until now.

RWBY-KG

 **1 year before RWBY starts:**

Team CFVY, all shaping up to be great Huntsmen in only their first year, where on their first mission with Professor Peter Port. And they were bored our of their gourds.

Port definitely knew his stuff, they didn't doubt that; but his constant need to monologue, remembering of his youthful adventures and...well, perverseness was definitely NOT what one would expect in a Beacon Academy teacher.

To say nothing of this rather disappointing first mission: They had been sent to check out a land that Grimm seemed to avoid like the plague, in hopes of it being the location that a new community could be formed. A good idea and an often forgotten part of Huntsman duties; whiel Grimm slaying was the most dominant and alluring part, Huntsmen also tried to find new places for humans and Faunus to live.

Sadly, this was not one of those places.

Even before the Bullhead had let them go; CFVY had known this was a bust. There were no Grimm, true...but there was also no water, no trees and the ground was so hard that they weren't even sure SDC mining equipment would be able to break it.

To say nothing of the atmosphere of the place; which made the lack of Grimm even more strange: A sense of anger and annoyance filled the air...and not just because Coco Adel, team leader, would rather be shopping right now. A breeze was also in the air, a hot and sticky one that also seemed calm, as odd as that may be.

Regardless, the teens had searched anyways. Nothing was salvageable.

"I am sorry, students." Port apologized that afternoon after yet another fruitless venture. "It seems that we have come all this way for nothing. But regardless, I feel like we have done all we can. Eat your dinners, I'll be climbing that mountain over there in order to get one last look and contact our Bullhead. With any luck, we'll be back at Beacon day after tomorrow."

The teens did as their teacher suggested, Yatsuhashi grabbing their bentos while Coco prepped their sleeping bags and Fox made a fire.

But Velvet? The already nervous girl had been stiff the whole time here, and her teacher's plans had filled her with dread.

The 'Mountains' he had brought up? They were oddly, flat. Very tall yes, but flat. And a single colour; greenish black like the rest of the land. Also, each one of them had three points.

And then, on top of the odd wind...she was certain she had heard something. Rabbit ears may have gotten her bullied, but they DID give her enchanced hearing, and for now she seemed both grateful and worried:

She could swear she heard a heartbeat.

"Um, guys? I don't think those….are….mountains." Velvet realized.

The ground suddenly shifted, and Coco, who had leapt to get Velvet back with the others, found themselves pushed away from the boys...just as the ground they had once stood on parted, revealing what looked like a slimey pool with a pupil inside.

No one said a word.

A mile or so away, several razor sharp teeth, the size of a CCT tower, became visble, and the ground the students and teacher now hung unto for dear life rose upwards, showcasing a fear even greater than that of a Grimm dragon:

This 'land' was not land: It was a gigantic, bipedal beast, dwarfing even the largest Golaiths on record and towering over all; the students found themselves just barely underneath clouds. It was a portly creature, but also radiating in power, with strong arms and claws that looked powerful enough to cut through mountains like butter and a tail that streched almost beyond what they could see.

A mighty roar shook the land; like an elephant in power and start, but with base and a sense of foreboding.

The Destroyer had been awoken.

 **To be continued…**

 **Read and review, would ye kindly?**

 **Next, we jump into RWBY Volume 2, where our heroines get a very different first mission alongside JNPR, and several characters appear a little earlier than in canon to take part in said mission...and they won't be the only ones.**

 **Keep warm and safe.**


End file.
